Desolation of Arendelle
by Crispystuff
Summary: What if frozen didn't end the way the film did? What if Elsa wasn't the only one with powers? What if a very well-known dragon voiced by Benedict Cumberbatch (and the motion capture) Intervened? Find out in this fanfiction. I know that is a terrible summary.
1. Chapter 1

Desolation of Arendelle

_A/N This is an idea my friend and I made up while I was complaining about Hans being such a b*****d so I hope you enjoy it._

No one's POV (Third person)

Everyone stood still and stared. No one could believe their eyes. Elsa was filled with despair. Anna, the one person she cared for had been killed; by her! What would she do? How could she have been so careless? Why hadn't she just calmed down and talked about everything? All these feelings were swirling around inside and she was lost.

A menacing cackle filled the air, drawing Elsa out of her thoughts. It grew and grew to a full-out crazy laugh. Elsa whirled around to be face-to-face with Hans. The man made Elsa's skin crawl and filled her with a deep loathing. No one could be as vile and horrid as this man. After all he had done and he was just **laughing**. Elsa could feel her cold blood boil. She was practically growling at the man. He raised his arms and said "There was never any hope for Anna, but I will just make sure."

With that a burst of flames left his hands and flew towards the royal sisters. Elsa ducked not a moment too soon but that left Anna's statue in the flight path. The fireball hit Anna and the ice started to melt. That was it! Trying to take over my kingdom is one thing but NOBODY TOUCHES MY SISTER!

Elsa sent daggers of ice at Hans, piercing through his uniform and causing blood to leak. He only retaliated with flames erupting and spreading towards Elsa. She tried to shield herself with a wall of ice but it was melting. The queen of Arendelle couldn't see how she could win but she battled on bravely.

After summoning a flurry around Anna to keep her from melting, Elsa focused back on her target, her prey; he was only worthy of being called an animal. The two power-bearers launched attack after attack at each other. Hans clearly had more practice and control over his flames while Elsa was frantically trying to stay alive. She was exhausted and her aim and strength was worsening. When she was losing hope she heard Hans call out "I AM…"

_A/N I am very not sorry about the cliffhanger What do you think of it so far? I will update soon hopefully but I'm not promising anything. Last time I tried to upload something fanfiction when HELL NO! But we can dream. Hope you enjoyed it Crispy out_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Here is the second chapter! Yay! Time for The Hobbit! Hurrah! Hooray! Yippee! Yay!_

_Previously:_

_After summoning a flurry around Anna to keep her from melting, Elsa focused back on her target, her prey; he was only worthy of being called an animal. The two power-bearers launched attack after attack at each other. Hans clearly had more practice and control over his flames while Elsa was frantically trying to stay alive. She was exhausted and her aim and strength was worsening. When she was losing hope she heard Hans call out "I AM…"_

"FIRE! I AM DEATH!" Everyone was surprised. Who had said that? It certainly wasn't Hans. Everyone stared in shock. No one moved. Then, the sky went dark. Everyone turned their head to the sky.

"Is that a-a-a dr-dr-dra" Anna started.

"A dragon? Yes, I think so" Elsa finished.

"Wow! But why is there a dragon? And who said that earlier?" Anna spurted. No one had any answers. While the royals were concentrating on the sky, Hans snuck around for a better angle. With a cackle, he grabbed Anna and held his sword to her neck.

"Ha! I have the advantage now! You have to surrender! Or she dies!" he yelled.

Before Anna could complain and bargain or Elsa could accept the deal, a ball of flames shot from the skies and hit Hans directly on the arm. He dropped Anna and shrieked in pain. A thundering voice that rolled through the mountains and echoed across the fjord cried "Leave these princesses alone! And listen to me! You are wrong! You don't deserve anything Hans! I know these as I am Smaug! I roam in these mountains and I have lived for many ages. It is always the same. You are evil and should right your wrongs. Before I do it for you!"

"Couldn't you just do it for me though? I mean that would be a lot easier and I just can't really be aske-"

"YOU DARE TO GO AGAINST MY WORD! DO YOU KNOW HOW I AM?! I AM SMAUG! I AM FIRE! I AM DEATH! I AM voiced by Benedict Cumberbatch who also did motion capture." The dragon interrupted.

"So it was you who interrupted me earlier?! I will get you for that! I was winning! I could have all the girls I want and owned a kingdom and no one would have questioned me! I could have had anything!" Hans continued this rant to a rather bored Smaug, wearing a 'done' face.

"Could you just get rid of him please? Also can I ride on your back?" Anna asked, childish glee shining in her eyes.

"Sure. That sounds… fun" It was a long time since the large dragon had been able to have fun. There wasn't any reason to have fun after the hobbit had left. Bilbo Baggins… Snapping back to reality, Smaug decided it was best to just remove Hans. No one would miss him. A simple breath and the prince was burning. The dragon just ignored his scream and squished him. "Well, now that that is over, didn't you mention something about a ride?"

Anna and Elsa stood in slight shock and awe, mouths gaping. After realising the offer, Anna's childish joy returned and she squealed with glee while climbing up the dragons body to sit on its back. Elsa soon followed. The two sisters and the dragon flew off into the mountains together, finally happy after so long.

They missed the grunts and whimpers of pain as the Duke of Weaselton ordered guards to take the beaten prince to the medics.

_A/N Sorry for another cliffhanger but it was the only way I could see of keeping the story going. I am typing this late at night when I should be sleeping and am making it up on the spot. Sorry. It is probably rubbish. Enjoy anyways. __J__ Crispy out_


End file.
